


the first night (and all the nights thereafter)

by lilacsilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, I don't know any other ways to say that this is porn, Multi, Porn, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: Just...just read the tags, honestly.





	the first night (and all the nights thereafter)

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I wrote the handful of drabbles on which this work is based. When I asked my readers to weigh in on whether I should write a full-length story, five of you encouraged this folly (you know who you are).
> 
> Whether I continue this depends entirely on whether y'all think I'm not completely horrible at smut-writing. (Also, I am back on tumblr, and will be a little put out if y'all don't come [say hi.](http://silver-lilacs.tumblr.com/)

Darcy tried not to fidget as the elevator delivered her to Steve and Bucky’s floor. They’d probably interpret any fidgeting as an imminent refusal, which was exactly the opposite of what she planned to do tonight. Tonight was the next step after months of old-fashioned courtship and many long discussions about safewords and their individual kinks and hard limits. She had no intention of backing out now, not when her heart already belonged to her Doms.

The elevator doors opened soundlessly onto the hallway, and she wasted no time knocking on their door. Steve opened it with a smile and stood back to let her in.

“Hi,” he said. 

“Hi.”

He showed her into the living room, where Bucky was already waiting on the couch. On the coffee table before him sat a black velvet box. As she approached, he picked it up and stood to greet her.

“You look beautiful, doll,” he said. “That a new dress?”

“Natasha let me borrow it,” she replied. “She told me to warn you that if it gets ripped tonight she’ll take it out of both your hides.”

Bucky just shook his head, but they all knew it was less a threat than a promise. He opened the box and held it out for her to inspect the contents. The deep blue leather collar bore two silvery stars, one on either side of the D-ring, and a snap closure.

“It’s beautiful,” she said quietly, lifting it out of the box. She wondered, but didn’t ask, just how much it had cost them. They’d long since made it clear that they believed she deserved only the best.

“Do you accept?” Steve asked.

“Yes.”

Bucky was the one to collar her. When he brushed his lips across the back of her neck, just over the leather, she shivered.

“Looks good on you, doll,” he murmured, nudging her in Steve’s direction. Steve’s eyes were dark with want as he nodded his approval, and he gathered her up in a kiss that left her breathless and unsteady. Bucky was there as soon as Steve let her go to steal a kiss for himself.

“I think we should take this somewhere more private,” he said. “What d’you say, doll?”

“Yes, sir,” Darcy breathed, her imagination offering up all sorts of fun ideas that made her ache in the best possible way. Steve took her by the hand, Bucky took the other, and they led her down the hall. The anticipation made her grow wetter with each step, and by the time they got to the bed she almost couldn’t stand it anymore.

Steve touched the zipper of her borrowed dress. “May I?”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded. He pulled the zipper down slowly, as if savoring the reveal of every inch of pale skin. His callused fingers traced the ivory lace of her new lingerie before gently pushing the dress off her shoulders, past her hips, to the floor. The air was cool against her skin, making her shiver a little.

“Take off the rest, sweetheart,” Steve murmured. “Let us see you.”

She obeyed, turning back to face them. The heat in their gazes made her shiver again and move closer, because they were too damn far away and she wanted one of them in her. Either one, she didn’t care, she just _wanted._

They exchanged glances and a few eyebrow twitches she couldn’t decipher, and then Bucky’s lips were on hers even as he cupped her with his right hand.

“God, you’re soaked,” he whispered against her mouth. “And we haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Don’t you think you should fix that, sir?” she teased. “I might be getting bored here.”

He had her on the bed in a flash, pinned her hands above her head, and grinned wolfishly down at her. “Get the gag, will you, pal? Our girl’s awful mouthy. And throw me a rubber while you’re at it.”

“Just don’t wear her out,” Steve said. “You’re not the only one with plans for tonight.”

Darcy sighed around the gag as Bucky slowly entered her. He maintained the same slow pace, long drags out and long pushes in, for what felt like hours. She almost didn’t care if she came or not, because the unguarded love in his eyes when he looked down at her was more than enough of a prize.

After a time, he finished with a quiet sound and pulled out of her. Steve came over to take off the gag.

“Take a minute, sweetheart,” he said. “You want some water to get the taste of this thing out of your mouth?”

“I’m good for now, sir,” she said quietly. He sat down on the bed and put an arm around her, and she snuggled into him. It was nice to just be held for a while, she decided as he kissed the top of her head.

He got up after a few minutes of cuddling, which would’ve been disappointing but for the flare of heat in his eyes.

“Get on your knees facing the headboard, and hold onto it,” he ordered. She rearranged herself to his liking, and after a moment the bed dipped as he knelt behind her and lined up. He started as slow as Bucky had, tracing slow circles around her clit at the same time, and just when she got used to his size he sped up. 

Unlike Bucky, he liked to talk.

“You feel so good around me, Darce,” he growled in her ear. “So sweet. You take me so well.”

He kept up a steady stream of filthy praise until she came with a cry, slumping to the pillows. He followed soon after, kissing her shoulder as he pulled out.

Shortly afterward, relaxing in the warm bubble bath they’d run for her, Darcy smiled up at her Doms.

“I love you guys,” she murmured. “So much. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, we do,” Steve answered for them both. “And we love you.”


End file.
